Olimar's Log (Exploration Notes)
The''' Olimar's Log''' Category, is a category from the Exploration Notes menu in Pikmin 3. It holds 10 Data Files with journal entries from Captain Olimar's explorations. The files are scattered around the map and sometimes hidden. American/NTSC Data Files Journal Entry #1 "Curse that Hocotate ship. It may once have been a top-of-the-line vessel, but it's now an insult to my piloting. I can't wait to pay off that debt and get back in my beloved S.S. Dolphin. But that means I need to find something really valuable before I return home..." ''-Captain Olimar'' *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: In a small puddle inside the Quaggled Mireclop's arena. It should be near the Hocotate Ship. Journal Entry #2 "Louie has become even more problematic. All he does is nod or shake his head. And yet he consumes three times the amount of food that I do. Not cool, Louie...not cool." - ''Captain Olimar *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: Once Louie has escaped, it is past the cinderblocks and the Data File should be right next to a Dirt Wall. Journal Entry #3 ''"My search for treasure continues with no luck. But I can't fly back home to '''Hocotate' without procuring a few priceless artifacts! I'm sensing something valuable up ahead. But I'm also sensing danger. So if someone finds this data file, please send word to my son...that I didn't make it." ''-Captain Olimar *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: On the path to the Armored Mawdad's arena. The game will start a cutscene showing the explorers obtaining the file, so it is impossible to miss. Journal Entry #4 "It has been so long. I hope my son and daughter back on Hocotate haven't forgotten about their father. Once my work here is done, I'm taking an extended holiday so we can take a space-cation. We might not have the budget to go far, but that's OK. As long as we're together." ''-Captain Olimar *Area: Tropical Wilds *Location: Past the Metal Suit Z location. It is in a small puddle. Journal Entry #5 ''"I found a '''key' today. It says something about a cosmic drive on it. I doubt it's worth much, but it'll be a nice souvenir for my son if I ever get back to Hocotate. So my search for treasure continues... I'll stop at nothing to find the ultimate prize. I just know there's gold on this planet somewhere!" ''-Captain Olimar *Area: Distant Tundra *Location: Obtained automatically once the Vehemoth Phosbat is defeated and Charlie is rescued. Journal Entry #6 "Today I had a terrifying dream. A dream in which Pikmin were carrying me back to the Onion after I had been ravaged by creatures. I thought I shared a strong bond with them, but maybe that was just my wishful thinking... I might have to start sleeping with one eye open." ''-Captain Olimar *Area: Twilight River *Location: Go into the cave past the area with the Puffy Blowhog. Enter the water, and turn right. It should be in the corner. Journal Entry #7 ''"I spotted some '''glittering gold material' on top of the tree! I think I smell treasure! I'll head up there first thing tomorrow to investigate. Louie is refusing to go for some reason, but I'm not going to let him come between me and some undiscovered riches." ''-Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: On the path up the Oak. Journal Entry #8 "How long have I been out? My mind is still cloudy... That golden life-form pursues me relentlessly. I don't have any Pikmin here to help me. I'm at the end of my rope, and I don't know how I'll ever escape... I think the forced-sleep mode on my suit is kicking in... Losing consciousness again... Zzzzzzzz..." -Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: From the landing site, go southwest down the ramp. Proceed to the west side of the Plasm Wraith arena. Journal Entry #9 "This golden, glittering life-form has taken a real shine to me. It doesn't seem dangerous, but it also won't let me go, for some strange reason. I guess I've always gotten along well with animals, but this is kind of pushing it... Oh no...I thought I deactivated the forced-sleep mode... Zzz..." -Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: Past the first Arachnode. It is near some Nectar Eggs. Journal Entry #10 "Captured again...over and over. No matter how many times I try to escape, I find myself atop this tower. Each time, I awake to see that another day has passed. The grip of this wretched beast is taking its toll on me. My only hope is for someone to save me from this torment... Going dark again..." ''-Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: In the area where the Plasm Wraith is found, there should be a Dirt Mound slightly out of view. Dig here to reveal the data file. European/PAL Data Files Journal Entry #1 ''"Curse this stupid ship! It may once have been a top-of-the-line vessel, but the way it criticises my piloting skills really gets on my nerves. I can't wait to get my beloved SS Dolphin back! I need to find plenty of valuable treasure and pay that debt off as soon as possible! "'' -Captain Olimar'' *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: In a small puddle inside the Quaggled Mireclop's arena. It should be near the Hocotate Ship. Journal Entry #2 "Louie has become even more problematic. All he does is nod or shake his head. And yet he consumes three times the amount of food that I do. Bad form, Louie... Bad form." - Captain Olimar *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: Once Louie has escaped, it is past the cinderblocks. The Data File should be right next to a Dirt Wall. Journal Entry #3 "It's tough to say how many days I've been on this planet. I hope everyone back at '''Hocotate' is doing well. I'll have to smuggle back some treasure in my pocket to give to my son as a souvenir."'' -Captain Olimar *Area: Garden of Hope *Location: In the path before the Armored Mawdad's arena. The game plays a cutscene to pick it up, so it is impossible to miss. Journal Entry #4 "It has been so long. I hope my son and daughter back on Hocotate haven't forgotten about their father. Once my work here is done, I'm taking an extended holiday so we can tour space. We might not have the budget to go far, but that's OK. As long as we're together." -Captain Olimar *Area: Tropical Wilds *Location: Past the Metal Suit Z location. It is in a small puddle. Journal Entry #5 "Today I picked up what appears to be some kind of '''key'. Is it the key to a treasure chest perhaps? Or, could it be some kind of ignition key? Whatever the case, I think it will make the perfect souvenir for my son back on Hocotate."'' -Captain Olimar *Area: Distant Tundra *Location: No Data File is found on the map. Instead the Exploration Note is acquired after freeing Captain Charlie from the Vehemoth Phosbat. Journal Entry #6 "Today I had a terrifying dream. A dream in which Pikmin were carrying me back to the Onion, after I had been ravaged by creatures. I thought I shared a strong bond with them, but maybe that was just my wishful thinking... I might have to start sleeping with one eye open." -Captain Olimar *Area: Twilight River *Location: In the Cave containing 3 Juicy Gaggles, it is placed underwater, behind the cliff full of Spotcaps. Journal Entry #7 "I discovered some '''glittering gold material' on top of the tree! This must be extremely valuable. I'll set off first thing tomorrow to investigate. Louie is refusing to go for some reason, but I can't be concerned with that right now."'' -Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: It is found in the small pathway leading to the top of the tree Journal Entry #8 "How long have I been out? My mind is still cloudy... That golden life form pursues me relentlessly... I don't have any Pikmin here to help me... I'm at the end of my tether, I don't know how I'll ever escape... Ugh... I think the forced sleep mode on my suit has kicked in... Losing conciousness again..." -Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: From the landing site, go down the ramp. Proceed to the west side of the Plasm Wraith arena. Journal Entry #9 "This golden, glittering life-form has taken a real shine to me. It doesn't seem dangerous, but it also won't let me go, for some strange reason. I guess I've always got along well with animals, but this is kind of pushing it... Oh no...I thought I deactivated the forced-sleep mode... Zzz..." -Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: Past the first Arachnode. It is near some Nectar Eggs. Journal Entry #10 "I've been captured again... No matter how many times I try to escape, I'm caught and brought back to the top of this tower. I lose consciousness, and another day drifts by... When will someone come and rescue me from this wretched beast?! Please, someone save me from this unending torment..." -Captain Olimar *Area: Formidable Oak *Location: In the area where the Plasm Wraith is found, there should be a Dirt Mound slightly out of view. Dig here to reveal the data file. Trivia *There are some changes to the American/NTSC version of Olimar's logs that condradict established facts from earlier Pikmin games: **At several points, Olimar mentions finding gold, referring to the metal, even though Olimar's notes on the Lustrous Element establish this rare metal doesn't exist on Hocotate. **Olimar doesn't recognize the Cosmic Drive Key as being an ignition key for jumping to super light speed (Notes on the Gravity Jumper), even though Koppaites and Hocotatians have very similar looking ways of space travel. *Olimar calls the Ship "Hocotate Ship" in the American/NTSC version, while he simply refers to it as "the Ship" in the European/PAL version. Category:Data Files